


Technomancer

by Skavvie



Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skavvie/pseuds/Skavvie
Summary: Three students discuss different branches of magical studies over lunch. (I'm bad at Summaries)
Series: Supernatural AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079594





	Technomancer

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same world as Beyond Mortal Comprehension but much earlier in their lives

“I’ll admit I was skeptical at first but Miss Quartz is absolutely amazing”, long dancer’s legs slid between the picnic style table and bench, their owner grimacing slightly when her bare skin touched the sticky plastic. Dainty fingers carefully opened the pouch of dressing that accompanied her chosen salad making sure to precisely tear across the perforated section. Her long, beak like nose, wrinkled imperceptibly when a few miniscule droplets of the brown substance splattered onto her powder blue tank top. Large blue eyes narrowed in annoyance when her companion flung herself on the bench beside her and scattered assorted junk foods across the table. Perfectly glossed lips hung agape for a heartbeat before the girl gave a resigned sigh and continued on. “Starting Monday we’re going to be discussing Alfheimr and how it’s magical influence permeates the Ginnungagap. Did you know that traces of Jera energy can be found in all forms of organic life?” The speaker gave a tittering laugh, “Earth magic literally connects all living things together, isn’t that fascinating?” 

“Bah Earth magic”, a nasally voice scoffed as a tall lanky blonde plopped unceremoniously down on the plastic bench across from the gushing redhead, “just a bunch of antiquated nonsense. Stirring up chopped weeds under a full moon while singing about some sad tree or whatever”, acid colored eyes rolled slightly behind their yellow reflected frames so they could make contact with blue ones. As she spoke unusually long fingers sheathed in yellowish green gloves swiped across the screen of her tablet tracing patterns that were near incomprehensible to the others at the table. Reflected in the visor like shades were an ever changing array of ones and zeros scrolling vertically across the screen at an almost dizzying speed. “Keep your flowers and dead languages, everyone knows technomancy is the superior method of imposing one’s will on the physical world. Charms are fine for dusty brick and mortars run by little old ladies looking for something to do in between visits from their children but electricity is the future. Frankly Pearl I’m surprised you’re bothering with something so positively archaic, didn’t you say you were majoring in line manipulation? ” 

“Umm Peridot”, the slightly heavy set girl directly across from the willowy blonde spoke up between bites, “is your headphone jack supposed to be smoking?” Wisps of thin wite smoke were eeking lazily from the tablet’s headphone jack, charging port, and even from the sides of its plastic case. The acrid scent of burning plastic rose along with the ever increasing plumes of smoke coalescing at the center of the table. Sepia cheeks bulged with laughter causing flecks of food to escape from between plump purple painted lips. Artificially straightened hair bounced along with the mirth falling lazily over one of the girl’s large dark eyes. Fleshy hands banged on the table to emphasize her amusement scattering the wayward M&Ms that escaped from their bag. 

“Wha-SHIT”, the blonde shrieked, throwing her device on the table watching with dismay as it melted into an unrecognizable mound of plastic. Last to go was the lime green sticker on the back depicting a bulbous green alien head wearing a bright red bowtie.It withered under the intense heat peeling away from its anchor and curling in on itself. The smoke and stench of melting plastic intensified forcing the three girls to back away from their table. “Gah that’s the third one this month, what are those clods over at Homeworld Industries making these things out of?” Devoid of anything to do Peridot’s gloved hands began furiously combing through her straw colored hair causing it to stand almost straight up. The indistinguishable murmurs of the surrounding students faded as every eye in the dining hall seemed to zero in on the source of the commotion. Scrutiny from her peers seemed to make the already twitchy blonde even more anxious until she verbally lashed out, “what are you pebbles looking at? I demand you cease your staring and return to your bovinesque grazing this instant!” 

As if to answer her question a lone voice piped up from a table near the noodle bar, “watch out your toy’s about to melt.” The speaker’s voice carried easily through the medium sized space ensuring that all attention was on the three women. Peridot’s cheeks flushed brighter at the comment and positively glowed when a torrent of laughter followed. Color continued to burn a trail from her cheeks and down her freckled neck until it disappeared into the front of her green t-shirt. Grumbling under her breath she returned to her seat, eyes downcast towards the horrid orange table top fixated on the remains of her device. Heat was still radiating from the ruined mass of wires, hot towards the center but rapidly cooling the further it got from its source. Conversation gradually returned to the room as the other students grew bored with the technomancer’s lack of reaction. 

Pearl opened her mouth, likely to deliver some sort of generic platitude in an attempt to comfort her friend, but Peridot raised a gloved hand to stop her. “Don’t bother”, she snapped before taking a breath mentally counting through the Fibonacci Sequence to calm herself. Her next words were more like a resigned sigh than an actual sentence, “I know what you’re going to say and no it will not be okay. Seventy-five percent of my final project was on that tablet, my last icloud backup was nearly six hours ago.” Hands quickly returned to tangle themselves in already mussed hair gripping the roots harshly, “what am I supposed to do now? I don’t have a large enough stockpile of Monster to restart '', she jerked her head up glaring at Pearl, “and don’t you even think of suggesting I switch to Redbull. Redbull is plebian donkey piss compared to the shining glory that is Monster Ultimate Sunshine and I dare anyone to say otherwise.” Overly bright eyes darted between her two companions as if she were challenging them to contradict her. 

“Final project”, Pearl’s shriek seemed entirely too loud compared to the near monotone babble around them, “Class hasn’t even been in session half the semester.” Noticing that a few heads were turned to look back at the table she blushed and returned to her food. After a quick swallow and another bite Pearl continued albeit in a more conversational tone, “you have almost eight weeks to replicate your previous work. The second look may even provide the opportunity to improve your previous results, personally I go through at least three drafts before even considering submitting an assignment. Although I would suggest you be more diligent about saving your work as well as decreasing your caffeine intake.” A small voice in the back of her mind was quick to point out her own habit of coffee pot fueled study binges but she was quick to dismiss it. Coffee was a far more reasonable learning aid than the lab created pseudo nutrients that her companion was so vehemently fond of. At least a person didn’t need a master degree in chemistry to pronounce three quarters of the ingredients in her beverage of choice. 

“Chillax Peridork”, the shorter of the three started after taking a deep breath to chase away the last of her giggles, “you’re gonna overload that giant nerd brain of yours. It’s freshman year my dude, the perfect time for slacking off and”, she wiggled her styled eyebrows, “experimentation. Have you been making any progress with that tall drink of water you met over at Vidalia’s place during rush week?” The blush, which had been steadily fading from Peridot’s face, returned in full force ruining any chance the girl had at denying attraction. That was one thing Amethyst adored about Peridot, the girl was easier to read than the first book in the No Home Boys series. It was a far cry from Pearl who more or less wore a blank facade unless she was at the point of emotionally exploding. “Besides”, Amethyst swiped her hand across the table gathering a handful of her errant snacks, “we’ve been here for what, two months?” Bringing her edible hoard to her mouth she shoved the food in without preamble barely noticing when crumbs fell down the front of her black spaghetti strap top. “Tell you what, come over to mine and Jazz’s dorm tonight, I got a little somethin’ that might change your mind on the power of plants if you know what I mean.” 

“Pass”, Peridot shot down the offer in the same bored deadpan she’d used previously when commenting on Pearl’s inferior topic of study. “While I think you are incorrect to think that the perfection that is my work can be improved upon perhaps there is some merit in resuming at a more sedate pace. These mass produced trinkets”, she gestured towards the remains of her tablet, “are clearly incapable of completing the tasks I require.” Upbeat techno music began rising from the technomancer’s pocket steadily increasing in volume until its owner was forced to acknowledge it. “Fuck that’s my alarm, class starts in aproximately twenty minutes and I must leave now if I wish to secure a good seat. Later clods”, a gloved hand swept the melted remains of her tablet on to her lunch tray before Peridot rose awkwardly from the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. If you'd like to see me continue expanding on this world let me know


End file.
